Driverless vehicle conveyor systems are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,174. In such systems, one drive shaft associated with stationary tracks is to be connected to another drive shaft on a turntable, shuttle vehicle, or the like to facilitate transfer of a driverless vehicle onto or off of the turntable or shuttle vehicle.
In that environment, the present invention seeks to improve the manner in which a drive shaft associated with stationary tracks is to be coupled to a drive shaft on a turntable or shuttle vehicle.